Une autre façon de voir les choses
by DJ-Mya972
Summary: Astrid, jeune femme femme aveugle d'une vingtaine d'année, née dans une famille de noble, vie sa petite vie tranquille. Jusqu'au jour où son père décide que sa sœur et elle assisteront à une vente aux esclaves. Suite à une mauvaise tournure des évènements, la jeune femme se retrouve plongée malgré elle la tête la première dans la piraterie... Raiting M pour langage fleurit et lemon
1. Chap 1: le commencement

Chapitre 1: le commencement...

* * *

Une bulle éclata. Des arbres géants semblaient s'élever jusqu'au ciel et leur racines immenses soient elles devaient s'enfoncer dans le sol profondément et continuer encore un peu dans l'eau salée qui composait la mer de Grandline. Sur certains arbres étaient marqués des numéros indiquant le groove. En ce moment ils étaient incognitos sur le groove 1. Trois personnes cachées par des capes. L'une, celle du milieu, dépassait de loin les deux autres silhouettes l'encadrant. On ne pouvait rien voir mis à part leur taille. Sur la personne à gauche de celle du milieu, un chat était assis sur l'une des épaules. Un chat adulte semble t'il. Le pelage fauve et des yeux vert doré. La queue se balançait doucement de gauche à droite et ses yeux se promenaient sur les environs et regardaient d'un mauvais œil l'établissement devant eux.

Le bâtiment ressemblait à une maison. Une simple. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, on pouvait voir une scène ainsi que des fauteuils. Comme un théâtre. Les trois inconnus s'assirent sur les places du fond. Le chat se leva alors pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son ou sa propriétaire. Celui ou celle ci le caressa doucement derrière ses oreilles avant de se baisser vers lui.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Vane, fit la personne.

Le chat se disant appeler Vane (à prononcer Vèïne) se leva et partit en direction de la sortie.

Non loin de là, un homme était nonchalamment assis sur une caisse. Un long sabre à côté de lui appelé plutôt Nodachi. Dans la vingtaine sûrement. L'homme portait un sweet jaune et noir dont les manches étaient retroussée jusqu'aux coude. Un Jolly Roger était sur la face du haut. Le pantalon était un jean possédant des tâches noir vers le bas et des bottes marrons. La peau mate, les bras et mains tatoués de dessins tribaux et chaque doigt d'une lettre du mot "DEATH". Le visage était orné d'un sourire sournois au dessus d'une barbichette. Deux anneaux sur chaque oreille. Des cheveux noirs cachés par un bonnet nordique et des prunelles orageuse qui surmontaient des cernes. À croire que l'homme ne dormait pas. Derrière lui des hommes portaient tous un uniforme sur lequel était dessiné le même Jolly Roger que celui sur le sweet de l'homme au bonnet. Un équipage pirate appelé plus couramment les Heart-pirate dont le capitaine se nommait Trafalgar Law. "Le chirurgien de La Mort" était le nom que la marine lui donnait.

Ledit Trafalgar Law se sentait d'ailleurs observé depuis un moment. Son instinct ne le trompait pas, en effet, sur le haut d'un toit, un chat au pelage fauve le regardait de ses yeux vert doré. Vane devait voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ceci avait était en passant très distrayant, de voir le moine fou s'agiter ainsi que Scratchemen Apoo la marée rugissante et Eustass "Captain" Kidd se battre pour une quelconque raison puis séparer par X-Drake le drapeau rouge. Vane regardait maintenant Trafalgar qui venait de le remarquer. Le capitaine médecin l'observait attentivement. Il savait que quelque chose clochait. Le chat se leva d'ailleurs et descendit de son perchoir pour arriver à côté de lui et le regarder étrangement. Trafy regarda ses yeux étranges puis se leva, suivit de son équipage et du chat, pour aller vers la salle de vente.

Arrivés dedans, le chat partit pour aller rejoindre la personne qui s'occupait de lui et s'allongea sur ses genoux et regarda le capitaine qui s'installait pas très loin deux. Les Kidd-pirates arrivèrent à leur tour, la salle était au grand complet. Deux tenryubitos arrivèrent à leur tour et tout le monde tourna la tête, ne les regardant pas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Un homme vint et les conduit à leur place quotidienne.

- Pff... pourquoi ces merdes sont elles appelées des dragons, demanda l'un des inconnus

-Astrid, s'écria la plus grande des silhouette, Un peu de respect!

- Je suis un peu d'accord avec elle père, fit ce qui s'avérait être la sœur de la soi disante Astrid.

- Je te remercie chère sœur, dit celle-ci avec un ton reconnaissant, papa, commença Astrid en imitant un dragon céleste, Je pourrai avoir ça et ça et ça?

- Astrid, s'exclama le père des deux sœurs.

- Si on ne peut plus rigoler, sortit Astrid déçue, t'en penses quoi toi Anya?

- Mmm, répondit Anya en réfléchissant a sa réponse, ridicule avec leurs vêtements bouffants. Hyper horrible.

- Vous êtes impossible, soupira le père, désespéré.

- On sait Ach on sait.

- Je croyais t'avoir dis de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, dit ledit Ach.

- Si on ne peux plus te faire rigoler papa...

Ach soupira et Astrid, qui visiblement était la propriétaire de Vane, le caressait doucement. Trafalgar les regardait du coin de l'œil, pareil pour Eustass. Qui étaient ils pour parler des dragons célestes comme ça?

La vente aux enchères commença... heum heum pardon. La vente aux ESCLAVES commença. Les malheureux de relayaient sur la scène pour être présenté puis vendu comme de vulgaires animaux. C'était ce qu'ils étaient aux yeux des nobles de la salle sauf pour les pirates et le trio.

Un groupe fit soudainement son entrée. Le chat tourna la tête pour les regarder. Il s'agissait d'un troisième tenryubito. Celui ci frappait un esclave à moitié mort puis rejoignit ses semblables. Un autre groupe arriva aussi. Conduit par une rousse, les chapeau de paille arrivaient et semblaient attendre quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, Astrid s'ennuyait ferme.

Jusqu'à ce que Disco leur montre une sirène. Vane tourna alors ses yeux pour la regarder. À côté d'eux, les Mugiwara s'apprêtait à lever leur prix jusqu'à ce que...

- 500 millions de berrys, cria le dragon céleste qui venait d'arriver.

La rousse crut défaillir et un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Astrid.

- J'ai envie de jouer, dit Astrid, un sourire aux lèvres ne disant rien de bon.

- Tu peux, lui autorisa son père.

Alors que Disco répétait pour la deuxième fois qui dit mieux, Astrid leva son numéro et dit bien fort:

- 501 millions de berrys.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle sans exception. Celle-ci affichait un sourire victorieux. Le dragon céleste se reprit de suite:

- 502 millions!

- 503 millions.

- 550 millions!

- Ah ouai... très bien... 570 millions, proposa Astrid, une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

- 630 millions!

- Il monte vite, remarqua Ach.

- Je confirme, approuva Anya.

- 666 millions, continua Astrid.

- Tu gaspilles ton argent, sortit l'un des dragons célestes.

- 750 millions, proposa le faux dragon en espérant qu'Astrid ne monterait pas plus haut. Elle ne pourra pas l'avoir...

-870 millions.

- 900 millions!

- 999 millions.

Le Tenryubito était sidéré. Un peu comme toute la salle. Comment pouvait elle avoir plus d'argent que lui? C'était un tenryubito et elle... un être inférieur! Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas que Disco venait de dire que la sirène avait était vendu.

Astrid souriait, les chapeaux de paille, eux, s'étaient raidis. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour sauver leur amie. Tout à coup St Charlos se retourna vers Astrid et la pointa du doigt.

- Qui est tu pour dépasser une aussi grande somme?

Astrid ne répondit pas. Ach rejeta sa capuche en arrière. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, la peau hâlée, des lèvres bien dessinées, un nez droit et fin et des yeux d'un bleu intensément pâle. Un mannequin. Voilà ce qu'était Ach. Un homme au physique de rêve exprimant la virilité et force d'un homme. Un sourire apparut en voyant la tête des tenryubitos qui écarquillaient les yeux et ouvraient la bouche béatement... un peu toute la salle sans exception mis à part les chapeau de paille.

- Vous n'êtes pas au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire Tenryubito. Par contre les Black- Wolf oui.

La discussion ne pût pas se terminer car Mugiwara no Luffy fit son apparition... dans le crash d'un poisson volant. Il releva la tête et vit la sirène puis se précipita vers elle.

- Caimie, cria Mugiwara.

Un homme plutôt assez grand essaya de l'arrêter mais n'y arrivant pas, il fit sortir des bras de sa veste... un homme poisson! C'était ce que dirent les nobles en le voyant. Le malheureux habitant de la mer lâcha Luffy qui continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu' il entende un coup de feu et ne voit son ami rouler sur les marches des escaliers, blessé. Le brun remonta alors et s'agenouilla devant l'homme poisson avant de relever vers St. Charlos un regard assassin.

- Ça sent pas bon, fit Anya.

- Nan... vraiment, ironisa Astrid. J'avais pas remarqué.

- Très drôle...

- En effet.

Ach soupira mais remit discrètement sa capuche sur sa tête et regarda comme tout le monde, même Vane, Mugiwara s'approcher de Charlos avant de lui envoyer une droite magistrale, envoyant traverser plusieurs banc et finir sa route quelques sièges plus loin d'Anya.

Ce fut alors la débandade. Chacun essayant de sauver sa peau, un géant fit alors son apparition accompagné d'un vieil homme. Les acheteurs couraient tous vers la sortie. Il ne restait plus que les chapeaux de paille qui se battaient contre les gardes. Jusqu'au moment où la femme Tenryubito pointa un pistolet vers la sirène, la menaçant de la tuer mais avant quelle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle tomba, évanouie, sur le sol. Les Kidd pirates, les Heart pirates et le trio ainsi que Vane regardaient la scène jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle leur parvint. Une sorte de souffle qui fit évanouir tous les gardes de la salle.

- Ça fait longtemps dit donc, dit le père des deux sœurs.

- De quoi, demanda Astrid.

- Silvers Rayleigh dit, "le Seigneur des ténèbres"

- Ah ouai, fit Anya, impressionnée.

Vane sauta alors des genoux d'Astrid pour aller dans les escaliers et les descendre à toute vitesse pour aller vers Rayleigh qui avait retiré le collier explosif de la sirène. Rayleigh baissa la tête et sourit en regardant Vane avant de le caresser doucement. Ach se leva alors doucement et descendit avec grâce et souplesse les escaliers pour arriver sur la scène et baisser sa capuche.

- bonjour Ray.

- Leigh, s'exclama Rayleigh. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis ces vingt dernières années!

- et non comme tu peux le voir.

Les capitaines et leur équipage froncèrent les sourcils et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux filles qui restaient sagement assises. Avaient ils bien entendu?

Une explosions les sortirent de leurs pensées. Kidd soupira puis se prépara à sortir avec son équipage. Disant aux autres qu'il allait déblayer le chemin pour eux parce qu'il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Bref, cela ne plut pas du tout à Trafalgar et Monkey qui partirent à sa suite, se disputant sur qui va casser la gueule des marines.

Astrid se leva suivit d'Anya et attendirent ensemble leur père qui remontait doucement les escaliers. Ach remonta sa capuche et Vane retourna sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et ils partirent à leur tour de la salle.

Dehors, les trois capitaines utilisaient leur pouvoir pour se battre. Alors que les Marines allaient encore une fois attaquer, tous s'immobilisèrent en pleine action. C'était comme s'ils avaient été des statues. Luffy fronça les sourcils.

- pourquoi ils bougent plus, demanda le chapeau de paille.

- c'est pas normal, fit le rouquin.

- non... tu crois, lui demanda ironiquement l'homme aux cernes.

- la ferme Trafalgar.

- redis moi encore un ordre et je te ferai ta fête Eustass.

Des bruits de pas retentirent. Les capitaines se retournèrent pour voir les trois encapuchonnés sortirent tranquillement. Ils marchèrent et passèrent entre les marines. Une fois éloigné, les Marines reprirent la ou il en étaient, ce qui surpris les capitaines. Sérieusement, qu'était ses personnes?

* * *

Et voilà. Encore désolé pour le texte compacté et les fautes u_u J'ai essayer de corriger un max les fautes. Promis! Alors si vous en voyez d'autres, hésitez pas à me le dire. Des petites reviews?


	2. Chap 2: passer du public au combattant

**Tous d'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont posté des reviews! Elles m'ont fait remarquer qu'ils y avait d'abominables fautes et que le texte était compacté... Me demande comment ça se fait en plus... Bon bref! je vous laisse lire la suite!**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Comment se retrouver dans un combat alors qu'on est censé être spectateur?

* * *

Le trio et l'animal déambulaient dans les rues incognito. Ils devaient regagner leur navire avant l'arrivée de l'amiral. Astrid suivait son groupe lorsqu'une explosion attira son attention. Elle se tourna vers le bruit et regarda au loin. Elle ne remarqua même pas quelle s'était arrêtée.

**- Astrid, s'écria Ach, Que fais tu?!**

**- Je reviens, lui répondit elle en courant vers le bruit.**

**- attends!**

Trop tard, Astrid était déjà partit la ou se déroulait un pseudo combat. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se posa sur une racine et observa un combat se déroulant entre law et kidd contre un gars ressemblant étrangement a Bartholomew Kuma le tyran.

**- je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des pacifistas ici...**

Vane descendit souplement de l'épaule d'Astrid et regarda un des pacifistas qui venait tranquillement vers eux.

**- les civils doivent se mettre à l'abri, dit le robot.**

**- à la place, lui balanca la jeune femme dun ton sec, va te rendre utile et laisse moi regarder tranquillement!**

**- vous êtes alors accusé comme complice.**

**- de quoi?**

À la place, le pacifista leva sa main vers Astrid et tira sur elle. La jeune femme se retrouva propulsée et atterrit en plein dans le combat de Eustass et Trafalgar. Elle atterrit plus précisément sur...

**- mais il est malade ce robot?!**

**- yo la meuf, beugla un certain rouquin, Dégages de la! Tu sens pas que tu es sur quelqu'un?!**

**- on ne parle pas comme ça à une femme Eustass, fit un certain chirurgien en les regardant du coin de l'œil.**

**- je soutiens le brun cerné!**

**- mademoiselle, auriez vous l'obligeance, que dis je, l'amabilité de vous lever afin que je puisse me mettre debout?**

**- j'accepte mon cher.**

**- ALORS RELEVES TOI PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, explosa notre cher captain.**

**- non!**

Kidd l'ignora et se leva quand même, faisant chuter de son dos Astrid qui se retrouva les fesses sur le sol. Elle se releva à son tour et lui lança un regard meurtrier avant d'esquiver de justesse l'un des rayons.

C'est à ce moment la que Vane fit son apparition, se transformant en plein saut en un magnifique léopard des neiges. D'ailleurs plus grand que les véritables. Il devait dépasser en taille Eustass Kidd. Le pelage était blanc et gris parsemé de tâches brunes au contours noirs. Les pattes avant étaient tendu et légèrement pliées, de même pour celles d'arrière. Les griffes rétractables étaient toutes sorties et sa gueule était ouverte, prête à attraper férocement le cou du pacifista. C'était ce qui se passa d'ailleurs. Tandis que Vane essayait d'arracher la tête du robot, la brune joint ses mains et les écarta doucement. Une sorte de matière gluante était maintenant entre les mains d'Astrid. Elle secoua très vite la chose qui se transforma en plusieurs disques. Elle les lança sans viser. Les objets circulèrent se dirigeaient maintenant a une vitesse fulgurante vers le robot. La chose qui surprit les plus les capitaines pirates fut que les disques s'allongeaient pour se transformer en aiguilles qui transpercèrent de part et d'autre le pacifista qui s'écrasa au sol dans un état lamentable sans pour autant être détruit. Les deux capitaines regardaient maintenant Astrid dont la capuche n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle allait partir de son coté sur le dos de Vane lorsqu'un second tire lui parvint. Elle l'esquiva très vite puis partit sur le dos de Vane qui était toujours en mode léopard des neiges.

Trafalgar et Eustass la regardèrent s'éloigner avant de se concentrer sur le pacifista suivant.

Vane courait comme il le pouvait. Il devait faire un long détour car le chemin le plus court était transformé en un champs de bataille. Le léopard courait toujours et continua sa course sur les toits. Astrid, elle, était assise sur son dos, s'agrippant fermement à son pelage sans pour autant lui faire du mal.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Vane s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et la jeune femme l'embrassa sur la tête.

**- bravo mon grand. On est où maintenant?**

Vane regarda autour de lui puis aperçut le numéro sur l'arbre.

**- nous sommes alors au groove 35... cool... on s'est super bien éloigné du lieu de rendez vous qui est au groove 23... autant marcher...**

Astrid descendit alors et baissa sa capuche pour que Vane puisse se faufiler derrière son cou, puis remonta le tissus recouvrant sa tête et se remit en marche. Descendant le toit souplement sur lequel Vane avait atterrit.

Alors qu'elle marchait au groove elle ne sait combien, Astrid aperçut encore une fois les Heart Pirates. Comme on se retrouve. Elle les croisait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Avant qu'elle ne puisse changer de direction, elle sentit un choc à l'arrière de la tête puis ce fut le noir total.

Astrid tomba et un ours polaire en uniforme orange avec le Jolly Roger la rattrapa et la porta comme un sac à patate. Après ça, l'animal alla rejoindre son capitaine qui l'attendait non loin avec le reste de ses hommes.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'un chat le suivait discrètement et se dirigea même vers le sous marin, espérant s'y cacher en attendant que les Heart Pirate et Trafalgar Law reviennent.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort sourit en voyant l'ours revenir avec Astrid sur l'épaule.

**- bien joué Bepo. Bon, rentrons au sous marin.**

**- hai, lui répondit l'ours.**

Le médecin se mît alors en route vers son sous marin avec son habituel sourire narquois, ignorant qu'un passager clandestin s'y cachait.

Astrid ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle ne voyait rien, et pencha la tête sur les côtés, à l'affût du moindre bruit, elle inspira profondément, afin de déterminer où elle était. Résultat. Le son rebondissait contre des parois métalliques provocant un très léger écho, des lampes devaient être suspendues au plafonds pour pouvoir couiner en se balançant de gauche à droite. Une odeur de médicaments flottait dans l'air.

Astrid sentit des choses qui lui maintenaient les poignets. Elle se sentait faible. Elle leva tout de même le bras droit pour le laisser retomber, de façon à ce que son bracelet heurte bruyamment le lit ou la table en fer sur laquelle elle était allongé.

Le bruit partit dans toute la pièce et résonna un petit peu. Elle recommença plusieurs fois l'action pour pouvoir déterminer qu'elle était dans une pièce, deux tables étaient placées au milieu, des commodes et armoires se trouvaient en face du mur avec la porte. Des appareils étaient sur des petites tables roulantes, posées dans différents endroits de la pièce. Un bureau y était, ainsi qu'une chaise et une forme était installée dessus. Astrid recommença à taper avec son bracelet et elle réussit enfin à analyser la forme. Diagnostic. Il s'agissait d'un humain.

**- Vous êtes enfin réveillée...**

**- Qui êtes vous?**

**- Quelqu'un...**

Astrid identifia l'humain comme étant un mâle adulte. Elle avait pu le déterminer grâce à sa voix qui a mué. Celle des plus jeunes pouvait varier entre l'aigu ou le grave. Celle la était grave, calme et posée. Elle pouvait presque même déceler de la douceur... "je crois que mon ouïe fait défaut..."pensa t-elle. L'homme avait une marche décontractée et ne semblait pas pressé le moins du monde. Il s'arrêta a quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre...

**- Que faisiez vous tout à l'heure, lui demanda l'homme.**

**- Et si vous me disiez comment vous vous appelez?**

**- Mon nom?**

**- Oui c'est cela. Pas chose ou truc muche. Pas de numéros de matricule... un nom commun qui nous permet de nous identifier.**

L'homme ne répondit pas mais Astrid sentit à la place quelque chose de coupant sur sa gorge mais ne cilla pas. Ce qui étonna d'ailleurs l'inconnu.

**- vous n'avez pas peur?**

**- pourquoi l'aurais je? Vous m'avez enlevé pour quelque chose non? Et en échange de ça, vous devrez me remettre vivante à ma famille. C'est très simple. Mais si vous me blessez... ça risque d'aller très mal pour vous.**

L'homme hésita un moment. La jeune femme le surprenait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, il pouvait enfin voir à quoi elle ressemblait maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Astrid avait le teint bronzé, un visage fin, une poitrine généreuse, de jolies formes à en faire des jalouses et en exciter plus d'un. Des jambes longues et musclées. Son visage délicat avait un petit nez fin mais droit et des lèvres légèrement charnus. L'oreille gauche d'Astrid portait deux boucles d'oreilles en or blanc sur le haut du pavillon. De longs cheveux bleu-nuit, arrivant sûrement à la taille de la jeune femme, comptaient des mèches aux reflets violets. En plus d'être longs, ils étaient fins et légèrement ondulés. L'homme leva la main pour prendre une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts qui se révéla être douce comme de la soie. Astrid secoua la tête. L'inconnu lâcha ses cheveux et continua son observation. Sa chevelure contrastait avec ses yeux d'un bleu pâle. Assez pour qu'on puisse croire que les prunelles étaient transparentes. D'ailleurs, ils avaient un drôle d'aspect... ils étaient fixes et ne semblaient regarder rien du tout.

Le kidnappeur prit alors une lampe qu'il alluma, écarta avec ses doigts les paupières afin qu'elles ne puissent pas se fermer, puis braqua la lumière dans l'œil gauche. Aucune réaction de la part de la pupille. Il refît l'essai avec l'autre qui s'avéra avoir le même résultat que le précédent œil. L'homme posa alors sa lampe tandis qu'Astrid ronchonnait et grommelait il ne savait quoi.

**- Puis-je vous poser une question?**

**- Vous pouvez recommencer, répondit la jeune femme, arrogante.**

**- Etes vous vraiment aveugle?**

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre! Alors! qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Review? et désolée si les chapitres paraissent courts, je les écrits sur mon portable et celui ci possède la fonction "correction automatique" qui fait que ce truc change le mot au dernier moment expliquant certaines fautes. Le reste c'est sûrement la fatigue. Les jours de contrôle ne me réussissent pas - Sur ce, je vous souhait bonne journée ou bonne nuit!


	3. Chap 3: Questions et mauvaises tournures

Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent et celles qui me laissent des reviews! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3: Un interrogatoire ne se passant pas comme prévu

* * *

Astrid ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta à la place d'essayer de se détacher.

- alors, répéta l'homme.

- ... passons un marché, proposa Astrid.

- et lequel?

- genre vous me dites votre nom et vous me détachez et je dis comment je m'appelle aussi et répond sans mentir à votre interrogatoire. Et surtout qu'on soit honnête.

La personne inconnue sembla réfléchir. Sûrement pour peser le pour et le contre... Il soupira et regarda la personne couché sur le lit. S'il la libérait, il y avait risque qu'elle s'enfuit. Mais il avait besoin d'avoir des réponses et sa curiosité avait était piqué à vif. Il se mordit la lèvre. Oui? Ou non? Oui non oui non...

- alors, s'impatienta la jeune femme qui trouva d'ailleurs qu'elle faisait le perroquet.

- très bien, soupira l'homme.

- je jure sur mon honneur de ne désobéir à aucune règle et d'être honnête dans mes paroles. À vous.

- je jure sur mon honneur de ne désobéir à aucune règle et d'être honnête dans mes paroles, grimaça l'inconnu.

- voilà, alors, vous êtes?

- ... Trafalgar Law.

- Blackwolf Astrid... vous pouvez me détacher?

- répondez d'abord à mes questions.

- non parce que sinon, à la fin, vous risquez de me laisser la cher capitaine pirate.

Law soupira bruyamment et détacha Astrid qui s'assit face à lui et le "regarda".

- vous pouvez me les poser, fit elle.

- vous êtes aveugle?

- oui.

- depuis combien de temps?

- depuis que j'ai six ans. J'ai eu le malheur de subir un accident qui m'a enlevé la capacité de voir.

Quel genre d'accident? Law prit une chaise et s'assit dessus de façon à avoir le dossier contre son torse.

- que s'est il passé?

- ça a été trop rapide... je courrais...

* * *

_Une petite fille aux bleu nuit arrivant jusqu'à la taille, petite robe rouge et noire, sandale noires, des yeux bleu pâle. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle courait vers une autre fille lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle aussi souriait._

_- Anya, s'écria t-elle._

_- Astrid, répondit ladite Anya en souriant_

_Alors qu'Astrid courait pour rejoindre Anya avec un grand sourire, la deuxième faisait la même chose mais s'arrêta le temps qu'une dame passe. Ces quelques secondes suffirent amplement pour lui permettre de voir la boutique de fleur, devant laquelle passait Astrid, exploser. Les vitres se brisèrent en un millier éclats de verre pointues et coupants, les pots se cassèrent, les fleurs volèrent dans tous les sens, projetées par le souffle de l'explosion... et Astrid par la même occasion, se retrouva dans les airs, propulsée par la boutique explosé. Elle atterrit des mètres plus loin sur une charrette. La fillette était a peine consciente lorsqu'elle sentit tout le monde se précipiter vers elle et entendre Anya l'appeler et les adultes crier qu'on aille chercher un médecin. Elle ne voyait rien et ses yeux lui faisait mal. Elle ne sut par la même occasion quand elle perdit connaissance..._

* * *

- quand je me suis réveillée trois jours plus tard, j'avais un bandage sur les yeux. J'ai alors appris qu'à cause de l'accident, je n'aurai plus jamais la capacité de voir... Des bouts de verres avaient abîmés mes yeux.

- ... comment expliquez vous le fait que vous avez réussi pour voir les choses qu'un aveugle ne peut voir?

- de quoi?

- je m'exprime mal. Comment faites vous pour voir ce qui se passe alors que vous êtes aveugle?

- je ne peux pas vous le dire...

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils et garda le silence. Pourquoi devait elle se taire? Était ce si important qu'elle garde le silence? Quel danger craignait elle? Le jeune homme se massa légèrement les tempes, assaillit par des questions dont il n'entendrait les réponses plus tard.

- une autre question, demanda Astrid, interrompant par la même occasion son interrogatoire intérieur.

- vous possédez un fruit du démon par contre...

- le Kinzoku Kinzoku no mi. Le fruit des métaux. Un logia. On me l'a donné pour que je puisse me défendre malgré mon handicap.

- et le chat qui se transforme en léopard?

- vous vous trompez. C'est un once qui possède juste la capacité de se transformer en chat. Et il s'appelle Vane...

Law garda une deuxième fois un silence. Un mystère commençait déjà a entourer la jeune femme et il était bien décidé à le percer, même si cela devait durer plusieurs années, foi de Trafalgar, il n'abandonnera jamais défi!

- des questions ou c'est bon?

- non. Merci pour votre coopération, fit le capitaine des Heart en se levant.

- non attendez, dit Astrid en retenant l'homme par la manche.

- je peux vous toucher?

Law hésita un instant puis se rassit en face d'Astrid. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire...

- merci...

Astrid leva ses mains et les posa sur les épaules de Law. Tâtonnant chaque parcelle de peau pour se donner une image de l'homme quelle a en face d'elle. Elle remonta doucement ses mains vers ses clavicules, fit le tour du cou de Law et caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

L'homme ne bougeait pas. Il fermait les yeux et la laissait caresser son visage pour quelle puisse savoir comment il était. Ses mains montèrent doucement, caressant sa mâchoire, les pouces massant délicatement son menton avant de remonter vers ses lèvres, puis son nez, caresser les paupières tandis que les doigts caressaient doucement ses joues. Les mains remontèrent vers le front de Law, touchèrent le bonnet nordique et le retirèrent mais le capitaine le prit et le mit sur ses genoux. Astrid passa alors ses mains doucement dans les cheveux de Law, les caressant doucement. Cela donna d'ailleurs des frissons au propriétaire.

- ils sont doux, dit elle.

- merci...

- dites moi, de quelle couleur sont vos yeux?

- gris bleu. Mais on dit que mes yeux ont la couleur des orages.

- et vos cheveux?

- entre le bleu nuit et le noir.

- vous avez un joli visage.

- merci.

Astrid sourit puis retira ses mains des cheveux de Law. Celui ci remit son bonnet et se leva.

- savez vous vous battre?

- oui pourquoi?

- vous savez faire quoi?

Astrid tourna son regard vers lui en faisant la moue.

- pardon... vous savez faire des choses malgré votre handicap?

- je faisais du piano et de la guitare lorsque j'étais petite. J'aime la musique et le chant. Ce sont d'ailleurs les seuls choses dont je suis capable de faire sans détruire quelque chose par accident...

- vous jouez de la guitare et du piano?

- ainsi que de la flûte traversière, du violon, de la batterie, du saxophone et de l'orgue.

- très bien, vous serez notre musicienne.

- hey! J'ai jamais dis que je ferais partis de votre équipage!

- maintenant si.

- hors de question!

- désobéirais tu a ton capitaine?

- depuis quand me tutoyez vous?! Je ne vous le permet pas!

- ne me donnes pas d'ordre!

- je vous retourne la phrase!

- je répète...

- je ne vous donne pas d'ordre. Vous vous en donnez un vous même. Maintenant, laissez moi tranquille.

Avant que Law puisse répliquer, Astrid, qui s'était au fur et à mesure levé lors de sa tirade, fut comme absorbé par le sol. Le capitaine regarda partout mais ne vit rien. Avant que son cerveau ne fasse tilte! Il n'avait pas encore capté que la jeune femme était dans son élément puisque le sous marin entier était en métal mis à part la coque qui avait était refaite en granit marin pour que les monstres habitant l'océan de Grandline puisse les laisser en paix. Astrid pouvait être alors n'importe où! Il est bien beau le Trafalgar avec une prime de deux cent millions de berrys sur la tête se faire prendre comme un bleu! Il entendit alors des pas dans le couloir. Il se précipita vers la source qui n'était autre qu'un ours allongé par terre en sueur en compagnie de deux hommes. L'un était roux et possédait une casquette verte à visière rouge, l'autre, un bonnet à pompon cachait ses cheveux. Tout deux étaient minces et avaient le visage caché sauf le roux qui possédait des lunettes de soleil. Ils levèrent la tête en voyant leur capitaine.

- bonjour capitaine, fit le bonnet pompon.

- vous avez l'air préoccupé... que se passe t'il, demanda la casquette verte à visière rouge.

- la fille... elle s'est échappée... retrouvez la. Et vite. Ne remontée pas a la surface. Et que je vous prévienne, son ouïe et odorat sont très fins et elle possède le Kinzoku Kinzoku no mi. Faites attention.

- haï Captain!

- c'est capitaine! CA-PI-TAI-NE! Arrêtez de m'appelez comme ce rouquin imbécile, s'exclama ledit capitaine.

- d'accord, dirent les interpellés, craintifs.

Sur ce, les deux hommes partirent. Le capitaine, lui resta et se pencha doucement pour aller dire à l'ours quelque chose a l'oreille.

Astrid se reforma dans une salle. Elle avait "visité" le sous marin, s'imprégnant de chaque odeur, retenant chaque bruit. Elle avait suivit une piste dont l'odeur l'avait attiré.

La jeune femme se trouvait maintenant dans une pièce où l'odeur était présente un peu partout. Elle avança à tâtons et fini par toucher du bois en forme de bâton. Astrid l'attrapa et avança vers lui mais trébucha et se retourna sur quelque chose de moelleux et confortable.

- Je suis dans une chambre, finit elle par dire au bout de quelques secondes, mais laquelle?

- La mienne, fit une voix dont elle identifia rapidement son possesseur.

Astrid sursauta et se tourna vers la source de la voix. Cette odeur... pourquoi ne l'avait telle pas reconnu plus tôt?! C'était celle de Traffy!

La jeune femme jura puis se releva mais elle ne savait pas que ledit Traffy se trouvait trop proche du lit. Si bien quelle se retrouva blotti contre son torse. Astrid fit un pas sur le côté mais elle fut rattrapé par Trafalgar qui attacha une de ses mains au lit avec des menottes en granit marin. L'homme avait prit soin d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec les menottes. La chaîne était assez longue pour qu'Astrid puis se promener dans toute la chambre. Celle ci se courba sous la faiblesse engendrée par le bracelet.

- détaches moi, lui ordonna hargneusement Astrid.

- ne me donnes par d'ordre, prévint tout simplement le capitaine en s'approchant dangeureusement de la jeune femme.

- toi non plus, répliqua t-elle, plus qu'énervée. Je signal au passage que j'étais très bien chez moi alors fout moi la paix!

Law ne pût pas résister plus longtemps car il prit Astrid par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur, la soulevant au passage de dix centimètres. La jeune femme se débattait dans les airs.

- pourquoi... m'attaches tu... ici?

Le jeune homme lâcha la nouvelle et la regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncé.

- parce que tu vas dormir dans ma chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que ça t'évitera de partir. Et je pourrais te surveiller par la même occasion.

- ... ou vais je dormir, demanda la jeune femme, en frottant son cou.

- dans le lit.

- et toi sur le canapé, dit elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- non. Dans le lit aussi, fit le jeune homme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Astrid sursauta une nouvelle fois et recula doucement mais, malheureusement pour elle, la jeune femme tomba sur le lit. Elle sentit ensuite qu'on s'était installé a califourchon au dessus d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva la main pour rencontrer le buste de Law. Alors qu'elle voulait le repousser, son poignet toucha quelque chose intrigante. Elle baissa la main et l'attrapa. Tâtonnant cette chose devenu toute dure au touché à travers le pantalon de Law qui d'ailleurs, avait la respiration haletante... attendez! Pantalon? Dure? Chose? Astrid retint un moment sa respiration... elle venait d'exciter Law... elle était mal barrée et la jeune femme le sentait.

- j'avais prévu de te faire peur, l'informa t-il, mais la... tu l'as réveillé... il a faim et ne demande qu'à être rassasié...

Sur ce, le capitaine fondit sur la bouche d'Astrid et passa ses mains sous son haut. La jeune femme tentait de les retirer mais en vain... d'ailleurs, celles ci descendaient dangereusement vers son pantalon... Astrid ouvrit de grands yeux et essaya de repousser tant bien que mal Law.

Elle se décida alors à lever son genou qui atteignit sa destination. Les testicules de Law. Celui ci se roula sur le côté avant de se mettre en boule, les mains sur son entrejambe, et gémir de douleur.

Astrid se releva très vite et attrapa ce qui semblait être un grand bâton assez lourd. L'empoignant a deux mains elle le leva et le mis dans la direction de Law. Celui ci se relevait doucement. Visiblement, il était furieux déduit elle grâce au taux de phéromones que dégageait Law.

- tu vas me le payer, fit alors Law, rageur.

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitres! Des petites reviews? A samedi prochain! :D


	4. Chap 4: Séjour désespéré et fuite

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard mais c'était les semaines de bacs blancs et de devoirs (me suis taper un 7/20 en mathématiques) et il a fallu que je révise. Je vais donc ne pas vous faire patienter encore et vais vous laisser lire le chapitre 4!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une fuite réussie ou ratée ?

* * *

Astrid ne savait plus quoi faire. Law avait pris le grand bâton lourd qui s'avérait être son Nodachi. Attaché par le collier en granit marin, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Elle entendit le crissement d'un sabre qu'on sort de son fourreau puis les bruits des pas calmes du capitaine. Alors qu'elle croyait que ses derniers instants étaient arrivés, on toqua à la porte.

Law s'immobilisa et avança a grand pas avant de pousser Astrid sur le côté et ouvrit la porte pour voir son second.

- la Marine s'est calmée Captain. On peut remonter à la surface, demanda l'ours polaire.  
- oui c'est bon Bepo, remercia le capitaine. Merci.

L'ours sourit puis s'en alla prévenir le monde de la remonté du sous marin. Le chirurgien se retourna vers Astrid qui s'était réfugiée dans le coin le plus loin de lui. Le capitaine souffla puis alla chercher dans son armoire quelque chose. Il sortit ensuite une longue boîte et marcha doucement vers Astrid puis se mît à sa hauteur et lui donna la boîte en bois d'érable.

- tiens, dit il en tendant l'objet, prends, je te l'offre.  
La jeune femme ne dit rien. A la place, elle leva doucement la main et tâtonna la boîte avant de trouver les verrous puis les ouvra et touche un peu partout avant de sourire

-une flûte traversière, s'écria t'elle en continuant de parcourir du bout des doigts l'instrument de musique. Trente-cinq centimètres en bois de cerisier, trois centimètres d'écart entre chaque trou... et cinq pour le dernier... les motifs, elle fit une pause avant de reprendre, sont tribaux et représente un loup. Elle vient de Grandline non? L'île Ressakan, connue pour sa fabrication spécifique des instruments de musiques et réputée pour ses chansons et ses musiciens. Tu m'offres ce trésor qui vaut plus de trois millions de berry?!  
- oui, tiens.

Astrid prit doucement l'instrument de musique... elle approcha lentement de sa bouche et entama une berceuse. Law écouta sans rien dire et avec délice la douce mélodie que produisait la flûte. Lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta, le capitaine la regarda, déçu que la berceuse soit finie.

- j'ai trouvé son nom, fit-elle à la fin.  
- et quel est il, demanda Trafalgar  
- Kirã Kyoku  
- pourquoi " Kirã Kyoku "?  
- elle me l'a dit...

Law haussa un sourcil avant de se redresser et s'assoir sur le canapé doré qui était installé a côté de sa grande bibliothèque rempli majoritairement de livre de médecine. Le médecin en prit un qui était posé sur la table basse et commença à le lire tout en écoutant la musique que faisait Astrid grâce a l'instrument à vent. Aucune fausse note, juste une douce mélodie...

Dix jours, sept heures et trois minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis l'entrée forcée d'Astrid chez les Heart. Dix sales jours à pourrir la vie du capitaine pour obtenir sa liberté. La jeune femme avait tout tenté. Laxatif dans le repas, puce de Bepo dans le lit de Trafalgar, ce qui avait d'ailleurs été très drôle en le voyant se dandiner partout pour se gratter. Elle avait bien rit. Il y a eu ensuite le seau d'eau au dessus de la porte, le piment rouge dans son repas, le sel dans le café... Elle avait tout essayé et rien ne fonctionnait. La seule chose qu'elle avait gagné c'était le fait d'être confinée dans une pièce froide avec un lit moyennement confortable, un petit bureau et une armoire où se trouvait des instruments de musique et les quelques berrys qu'elle avait gagné en arnaquant les gens.

Elle soupira bruyamment. La seule chose dont elle voulait s'était retournée chez elle... Rien de plus ni de moins... et retrouver aussi son chat qu'elle avait envi de caresser pour se consoler. Vane a toujours été avec elle depuis qu'elle était aveugle. Ils ont grandi ensemble, apprit ensemble, jouaient ensemble, manger ensemble et dormir ensemble... Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était avec lui. La voilà maintenant dans une pièce, dans un sous marin qui est au beau milieu de nulle part sur la mer de Grandline.

La jeune femme rageait. Elle entendit alors des pas précipité dans le couloir. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré l'équipage du Heart mis à part leur capitaine dont elle n'appréciait guerre la façon dont il l'a traité ainsi que la peluche vivante qui lui sert de second. Bref, au vu du pas de course, il devait sûrement être dans les alentour de midi et l'ours Bepo viendrait lui apporter son déjeuner comme d'habitude... Elle soupira encore une fois, chose qui était devenu une habitude selon elle.

Elle bailla au moment où l'ours ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait même plus envie de se sauver tellement elle était désespérée... Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle faisait croire. De dos vers la porte, elle pouvait entendre tout ce que faisait l'ours. Il s'était avancé dans la pièce, croyant qu'Astrid était plus occupée à méditer qu'à se soucier de lui. Grossière erreur !

Astrid profita de ce moment si attendu pour se lever et filer entre les jambes de l'animal bipède. Elle se leva et courut alors de toutes ses forces. Faisant appel à sa volonté de sortir de là ! A sa volonté de retrouver les siens et surtout à sa volonté de devenir plus forte pour massacrer un jour le chirurgien de la mort.

Boum Boum. Boum boum  
Elle courrait dans les couloirs sombres et peu éclairé du submersible.  
Boum Boum... Boum boum  
Où allait-elle comme ça ?  
Boum boum... Boum boum  
Elle ne le savait pas.  
Boum Boum... Boum Boum  
Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.  
Bouboum bouboum  
Son cœur allait de plus en plus vite...  
Boboum boboum  
Fuir, c'était tout ce qu'elle devait faire...  
Boboum boboum...  
Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Elle entendait des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus...

Astrid leva sa main, pensant que s'en était fini d'elle. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, elle se sentit tirer par le col et traînée par terre.

[Allez Astrid, entendit t-elle, debout !]

La jeune femme leva sa main et se redressa vivement en sentant les poils doux qui faisaient le pelage fauve de Vane. Elle sourit avant de le serrer contre elle. Elle sentit alors les dents du félin sur sa peau et elle retint un petit cri avant de le lâcher.

- Pourquoi tu m'as mordu, dit-elle.  
[Je te rappelle au passage que tu es recherchée dans tout le sous marin], répondit le félin  
- Depuis quand ?  
[Depuis que tu es sorti de ta cabine et que l'ours est allé prévenir son capitaine]  
- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?  
[Disons que pendant ces dix derniers jours, j'ai visité le submersible et trouvé quelques petites cachettes. Des endroits inaccessible pour les hommes comme eux mais facile d'accès pour les personnes mince comme toi]  
- Sais tu où il y en a une ?  
[Très bien]

Sur ce, le chat grimpa sur l'épaule de la jeune aveugle et s'assit dessus. Astrid se remit à courir et suivait les indications du félin installé sur son épaule. Tourner à gauche dans trois mètres, se baisser dans dix mètres... Vane était l'équivalent d'un GPS vivant. Bientôt, elle arriva dans une salle où une chaleur intense y régnait. Astrid crue pendant un moment qu'elle allait étouffer tellement l'air était sec. Vane la mena alors dans un endroit caché qu'il avait trouvé quelques jours auparavant.

Le félin la fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être une petite pièce de six mètres carré. A quoi pouvait-elle bien servir ? Astrid n'en savait rien. Elle avait cependant remarqué qu'il y avait une couchette dans l'un des coins. La jeune femme s'assit dessus et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un petit matelas. Certes pas confortable mais ça l'arrangeait pas mal qu'elle n'ait pas à dormir par terre. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de la couche et constata qu'il y avait également une couverture et un petit coussin qui servait sûrement d'oreiller.

- Où es-tu allé chercher tout ça, demanda t-elle à son chat.  
[Pendant que tu étais coincé dans ta cabine, j'ai mis de côté certaines affaires après avoir trouvé cette cachette. Tu pourras l'utiliser pour rester hors de portée des autres. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on ait accosté une ville.]  
- Tu ne voulais pas dire « île » par hasard ?  
[C'est bon, tu m'as comprise]

Oui. En effet, Astrid avait entièrement compris. La seule chose qui l'agaçait, c'était de devoir rester encore un petit bout de temps sur cette boîte de conserve. Elle réprima un rictus et se coucha en boule dans la couchette, Vane, pelotonné contre son ventre. Elle s'endormit alors doucement, rassurée par la présence du chat malgré les pas rapides qu'elle pouvait entendre.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre! Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne soirée ou journée! **

**Tchou!**


End file.
